Little Adella
by thatsacoke
Summary: Boy and girl lock eyes. Boy and girl meet. What's to happen next? A Danny Jones fanfic.


**Little Adella's got big blue eyes.**

* * *

"Come on, come on!" a voice yelled out, bouncing off the walls of the apartment.

I groaned at the urgency in my friend's voice.

"Calm down, Kindrex. We aren't gunna be late," I replied as I pulled on my favorite slouchy black boots. The sound of footsteps grew louder and louder until Kindrex was standing over me with her fists on her hips. I sighed.

"You're always so slow when you get ready!" Kindrex exaggerated.

"So? What's the rush?" I asked without looking over at the other girl. I was searching for my yellow pea-coat which was nowhere in sight. I shuffled over to my open closet and slowly sifted through the various dresses, coats, shirts, etc. My movements were slow and annoyed Kindrex greatly which was exactly what I wanted. Kindrex stormed over to me and the closet and snatched out the yellow coat. I accepted it with a cheesy grin and folded it over my arm.

"The rush _is_ that the concert is in an hour and-"

"Exactly. The concert is in an hour. Plenty of time!" I cut her off.

"Can we just go please?!" Kindrex urged me. She grabbed my left wrist and practically dragged me to the front door.

"Hold on!" I shouted, freeing myself from Kindrex's grasp. I dashed to the kitchen counter and snatched up my wallet. "I'm paying, remember?" I smirked as I now lead the way outside, making sure to lock the door behind me.

"Now, onto the concert!" Kindrex exclaimed excitedly as she bounded towards the curb. I laughed slightly to myself and climbed into the cab Kindrex had hailed.

* * *

"_I'm sorry that you lost that girl,_" we all sang the last few words of one of our best known songs, 'That Girl'. The crowd went wild, applause and screams of approval filling our ear drums. We had never dreamed that our one public concert in the United States would be such a success.

"Wow. I think you lot rival our fans back in England," Dougie announced into the microphone. This earned another round of yelling and clapping from the energetic crowd.

"Alright, alright. Now, if you know this next one, sing along," Dougie said as an introduction to the next song on the set list. Tom and I had already traded our electric guitars for acoustics and we were now sitting on stools.

After adjusting the mic, I began singing. "_It's all about you._" The rest of the band echoed me numerous times before Tom went into the first verse.

"_And I would answer all your wishes, if you asked me to,_" I sang out when the song reached the chorus. My eyes gad been scanning the audience to observe the types of people who had shown up and their response to the song. As I was looking and singing, my eyes finally rested on someone. She wasn't belting her heart out like the girl next to her. Instead, she looked a little awkward and was hugging her coat to her body. She was looking at the left side of the stage, but she must have felt my stare because her eyes flicked over to me.

You know in those sappy romantic mocies when a guy and a girl lock eyes and all they can see is each other? Well, that's what had happened, at least on my half. Her eyes were big and wide and a brilliant blue, almost silver, hue. I saw a small giggle escaped her lips. I didn't realize it was due to the fact I had stopped singing until Tom elbowed me.

"_So, hold me close and say three words like you used to do. Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you,_" I picked back up, not daring to take my eyes off of her for the rest of the song.

* * *

"Ads. Addie, I think Danny is looking at you," Kindrex yelled into my left ear. I wasn't really sure which one was Danny, bit I figured it out as soon as my gaze focused on the middle of the stage.

The boy playing guitar with slightly curly brown hair was staring straight at me. I felt my cheeks begin to burn and hoped he couldn't see me blushing; of course he couldn't since he was on stage. Never the less, I continued to hold his gaze. I knew it was a farfetched ide, but I felt as if he was singing to me and no one else.

* * *

"Danny Jones totally has a crush on you!" Kindrex squealed as everyone began filing out.

"What are you, a seventh grader? Besides, it's not like I'll ever see the guy again. We didn't even talk or anything. Plus, he's a celebrity and - "

"Ads, you're rambling again," Kindrex interrupted me. "And don't worry; I got us meet and greet passes," she added. My face lit up, but I tried to hide it. Epic fail.

"Come on, love bird," Kindrex laughed as she dragged me towards another room.


End file.
